


Small

by stardustpoison



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustpoison/pseuds/stardustpoison
Summary: Y/N has always been underweight, not due to sickness, she had just been...small.





	Small

The first video we did together it was just an occasional comment, 'oh shes really skinny? is she ok?'and then as we did more and more videos together making our private relationship more public, more and more comments had come. Like always, they hadn't bothered me at first. It was sweet that people cared but then it was less caring and more 'eat a fucking burger.' and thats when I couldn't take it. I wasn't sick. I never had been, I was just small. I had always been that way since I was a kid. It was just the way my body worked, although I was underweight, the doctor told me there wasnt much else I could do. Mark and I had uploaded another video, a baking video with Tyler and Ethan. It was a good video all in all, and there was LOTS of content that would satisfy most every viewer meaning there was lots of things to comment on. Things that weren't about me or my weight, but it seemed like every comment had been about how skinny I was.   
'oh my god. does she eat?'  
'is she sick?'  
'she should see a doctor'  
'thats disgusting, why does she look like that?'  
'is she anorexic'  
The comments dug themselves into my skin, worming their way into my mind. Every comment left a bitter taste in my mouth and it just felt like Mark didn't see them, see how disgusting I felt. I pushed myself away from the computer and walked into the bathroom, staring down the full length mirror. 'It's not even that bad.' I thought as I stared, 'I can't do anything about it.' I shrugged and tried to push away the thoughts that were eating into my head. A hand planted a soft grip onto my waist, "Whatcha lookin at?" He inquired. I figured he finally saw the comments his "fans" made about me. "Me and some goofball." He nodded his head, causing me to let out a giggle. When I stopped, he gave me a look. "It's..." I trailed off, thinking about my next words, "It's just the viewers, they always have something to say about me like I've never noticed before." He nodded his head, pulling me out of the bathroom and into our bedroom. "Is it bugging you? I saw the comments too, i just... I didn't want to bring it up. I knew it was something you didn't really like talking about." I sat down on the bed and Mark did the same. "It wasn't bugging me, not for awhile anyway, but now it seems like thats all they care about. A few side comments didn't bug me but..." I leaned back onto the bed, releasing a breath. My eyes focused on the ceiling as I felt Mark lie down next to me, "I don't wanna worry about it, not for today at least." I mumbled. I didn't really want to stress him out too much, besides the comments had to go away eventually. People would stop being focused on my weight and find something else to hate on me for, thats just the way the internet worked. People were always gonna make comments and while I can't really control what they say and sometimes how I handle it, I can just learn that nothing will make everyone happy. I had what I needed. Taking a moment, I drug my eyes away from the ceiling to admire the boy beside me. His dark brown hair a mess per usual, his eyes closed and it looked at peace. I chewed my lip, holding back a smile as I rolled over allowing my body to collide with his. "Hi." He giggled, placing one of his arms around me. I snuggled closer to him letting my smile come through. I had what I need and that was enough for me.


End file.
